Darren Shan: Lord Of Shadows
Darren Shan: The Lord of Shadows is the eleventh book of the series The Saga Of Darren Shan. It is published by Little Brown in the U.S. on May 2007 and Harper Collins in Britain on 2004. Plot Darren Shan is half-vampire, also a Vampire Prince, and he has been going through a lot. As this story starts as Darren and Harkat start at the Freak Show, Cirque Du Freak, which is runned by Mr.Tall. Before that year, Darren now has returned to his home town, and discovers that Annie had a child and his mother and father had moved. Darren caught a glimpsed of Annie, though she only saw him briefly. Soon a boy passes by named Darius, and they give him a ticket to go to the show. Later Tommy Jones, Darren's old friend, comes and they also give him a ticket, Tommy ask Darren to come to his game, since Tommy is now a famous soccer player goalie. Darren comes and watches him play, he made great saves, soon the game ended and the players all left besides Tommy. Darren immediately sense danger, and sees R.V. and Morgan James about to kill Tommy, Darren screams his name, but I was too late, Tommy eyes went wide and he found a hole in his stomach, he shuddered, and fell, dead. Darren runs and tries to kill Morgan and R.V., they soon go in a room and Steve - The Lord Of the Vampaneze, comes, with Darius and Gannen. Steve explains everything and Darren soon finds out the Darius is Steve's son. Steve told Darius to kill Darren, Darius held up the arrow gun and shot on his shoulder. Darren bleeds badly, then yells that people are trying to murder him. They, Darius, Steve, R.V., and Morgan escape and Darren runs. Darren runs to Cirque Du Freak but many times blacked out. He got figured out by Little Kenny and Declan and soon goes to Cirque Du Freak campsite. He soon goes through the purge, now soon Darren will become full-vampire, and truly one of the creatures of the dark. Soon Vancha comes. They go to Mr. Tall and tell him to predict the future. They find out whoever becomes the Lord Of Shadows and wins the War Of Scars will produce a monster with unimaginable power and fury. Then Mr. Tall says that Vancha will be dead in both, no matter if Steve or Darren will become the Lord Of Shadows, soon he says don't fear death, cause for some, it'll come very soon. The suddenly a woman screamed, that was Merla, they came back, R.V. and Morgan James. They fight and soon Mr.Tall takes in lightning speed, R.V.'s hooks off. R.V. screamed and then Morgan James soon gunshots Mr. Tall, he bleeds. Mr. Tiny comes and Mr. Tall knew his life will come to an end. Mr. Tall says to Mr. Tiny, goodbye to his father and to his sister, Evanna. Mr. Tall's body shook his eyes went wide, and he died. Harkat soon chops Morgan James head off and kills him. They figure that R.V. escaped with Shancus (Evra's son) , and the chase. They end up where Cirque Du Freak played before and finds Steve and Gannen with R.V. They soon trade Shancus with Darius and Steve, plays the dare game. He says, Darren, I dare you to do this, and grabs Shancus and cracked his head to the right then the left and dropped him. Dead. Evra swears loudly and Darren grabs Darius, draws his knife and meanly to stab him on the heart then Steve makes him tell who is his mother, and he says, Annie Shan. Darren stops, and stares